Game On
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: A pillow fight becomes much more interesting behind the sofa. [LuZo yaoi]


**Title: ** Game On  
**Author: ** Chibimono Akuno  
**Fandom: ** One Piece  
**Pairing: ** Luffy x Zoro  
**Rating: ** light R  
**Word Count:** 730 words  
**Warnings: ** Roughhousing, biting, adrenaline filled boys making out.  
**Disclaimers: ** Not mine. Just pretending. Oda owns it all.  
**A/N: ** For the LiveJournal theme community, 101-kisses. Theme #76: _Game_. A pillow fight becomes much more interesting behind the sofa.

**Game On**  
_by Chibimono Akuno_

A pillow fight was nothing odd in the boys' bunk. On a quiet night after a good meal, some hearty drinking, and raucous singing, the boys continued the little party below deck with a testosterone filled fight of fluff. It would all start with a playfully tossed pillow at someone's head, and before they knew it, all five of them were diving upon one another, pillows in hand and feathers flying.

Luffy had taken to jumping on the nearby sofa, using it as a springboard to belly flop on top of Sanji and Usopp. It was a move that Zoro had learned to anticipate over time. If his own timing was right, he could plow into Luffy, effectively clotheslining him, and snatch his pillow. After all, two pillows cause more damage than one.

But on Zoro's very first try at stopping Luffy's belly flop of doom, he realized how much he underestimated his captain. Luffy's arm stretched up for a beam above to pull him out of Zoro's targeted area. Not to be detoured, Zoro grabbed for a rubber leg and yanked at Luffy. Laughing, the captain let go, only to crash down on Zoro and thus begin an awkward wrestle over Luffy's pillow.

They scrabbled from the floor onto the sofa, swinging and laughing and bopping each other with pillows as the sofa creaked under them from the bouncing. One wrong move had Zoro's foot caught between two cushions, and before the realized what happened, Zoro fell onto Luffy and they both went rolling, tumbling over the back of the sofa to be pinned between it and the wall, with Luffy on top.

Having hit his head hard on the wooden floor, Zoro let out a groan--only to have it cut off by lips over his own. Needy lips, hungry lips, lips that were warm and wet and took his own in a moment of excitement spurred on by adrenaline. Zoro fought to return the kiss, his mouth parting to war with Luffy's slick, limber tongue. They were sloppy and reckless, biting lips and sucking deeply at each other's tongue. Luffy let out a low moan in his throat, and the sound and vibrations from it ran through Zoro like a shiver.

This had happened before, always after a Marine battle or a little squabble against pirates, with no real injuries. It was the urge to do something with the extra energy driven by adrenaline, the need to use it all up and get it out of their systems. They always wanted more, but it never went past the kiss. It never could with the lack of privacy on the ship.

When Luffy pulled back, Zoro trailed as far as his neck could reach, chasing after his captain's lips. A hand pressed firmly to the swordsman's chest, forcing him back. A sly smile was on Luffy's lips as his fingers traced the loose collar of Zoro's shirt before stretching it. He dipped his face down to his first mate's exposed shoulder and Zoro gasped as he felt teeth sink in.

Teeth and lips and suckling and _damn_, that was going to leave a _mark_. Zoro tried to force back the whimper that bubbled near the surface. This was different. This was like teasing, like... a breaking of the rules. Zoro could not breathe, because he knew he would whine if he did.

And Luffy drew back to smile again, a smile that was mischievous but also said, _you are mine_. His mouth moved, and the words were quieter than a whisper over the noise of the other three _nakama_ battling in the room.

"I win."

Retreating from behind the sofa with both his own pillow, as well as Zoro's, Luffy let out a war cry and dived into the fray once again.

Zoro remained behind the sofa, feeling rather floored. He felt so out of bounds. He felt so much like the sleeping hare that was beaten by the tortoise. He felt like he had just been tagged '_it_' after a major rule change.

A grin passed over the swordsman's face. That was fine, he decided. Luffy was captain, after all, so he could change the unspoken rules they shared. He could up the ante if he wanted, but he had better be prepared.

It was Zoro's turn now, and he was ready to go to the next level.

_- owari -_


End file.
